


Perky Nipples

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, PWP, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Smut, Wincest-Freeform, brief mention canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a thing for sucking on Dean’s nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perky Nipples

Dean Winchester had always loved his little brother Sam. From the moment that Mary had brought the baby home, Dean had loved little Sammy. He had viewed him as a new playmate, someone to laugh with. Okay, he had the usual ‘but I was first’ pains but after a little talk with both Mommy and Daddy he had gotten over it and looked forward to teaching baby Sam all he knew. 

Then the Demon came. And Dean had had to give up just being Sam’s big brother and possibly his friend. Instead he became Sam’s everything. John was gone a lot and so it fell to Dean to take care of the youngest of the Winchester family. Dean found himself having to be brother, mother and father to the kid. 

But he still loved him. When he was telling Sam to eat his veggies, when he was teaching the kid to tie his shoes, when he was helping him learn his alphabet--which Sam caught onto scarily quick--Dean loved Sam. 

It was years later when Dean realized that his love for Sam--that of father, brother, mother--had mutated into something else. As Sam grew up, grew out of the 12 year old chubbiness of “Sammy” into a tall, lean beautiful guy, Dean’s feeling changed. He realized his love for Sam was becoming something else. Something more. 

Dean buried himself in girls. He dated them, he fucked them, he kissed them, but he never stayed with them. Because as much as he tried to lose himself in them, he always went back to Sam. Sam was the center of his universe and Dean was the center of Sammy’s. 

This became crystal clear to Dean after Sam left. It felt like half his heart had been ripped out. He numbed himself with still more girls, the hunt, everything. But it wasn’t the same. So he found himself going back to Sam, using the excuse of their Dad to reconnect. Which wasn’t to say that Dean wasn’t worried about their Dad. He was. But getting Sammy back…that was the most important thing. 

It had hurt, when he had met Jess. He was no longer everything to Sam. Jess had taken his place. Not in every way, of course, but in a lot of ways. He didn’t like that but there was nothing he could do about it. And Sam seemed happy. So he left. 

Then they ended up back on the road. The hunt and their father and the demon and then….then Sam had died. 

Nothing had felt as awful to Dean Winchester as the moment that he held Sam in his arms as he left this world. Carrying his body to the Impala, putting him down on that cot and knowing he was never going to open his eyes again, Dean had to get him back. So he’d done the deal and he wasn’t sorry. 

It wasn’t long after the deal, after he got Sam back that he realized how much he loved Sam, how much he wanted to be with Sam. And Sam, it seemed, wanted to be with him too. A short conversation, a few accusations and then they were kissing, touching, hands rough all over. 

Dean was surprised that Sam _did _think of Dean as his ‘everything’. Mother, father, brother, and now, lover.__

__But Dean was even more surprised by Sam’s obsession with his nipples. Every time they had sex Sam spent a fair amount of time sucking at Dean’s nipples. He would lick them, bite them, lave them and love them. He would suckle at them as if trying to coax milk from them._ _

__“You know I’m not lactating right now,” Dean had joked one night when Sam was suckling particularly hard on the right one._ _

__Sam had murmured something that had gotten lost in Dean’s skin and gone back to his loving. Sure, Sam kissed other parts of Dean. He was a great cocksucker too, working Dean into a frenzy with his lips and tongue. But he always seemed to come back to his nipples._ _

__Dean thought it was weird and figured Sam was trying to tell him, in a subtle way, that he wanted his nipples sucked too. So Dean did that. But Sam didn’t seem all that turned on by it._ _

__Then he figured that because Dean squirmed and gasped and moaned so much when Sam sucked his tits that Sam thought they were a prime sex zone for him. So he stopped responding--well, not completely, he wasn’t dead, after all! This only seemed to spur Sam to new heights._ _

__He began to look online for an explanation. He found a lot of sites about nipple fetishes but nothing that would explain his brother’s love for sucking his nipples._ _

__So finally, out of sheer desperation one day, he asked Sam. “You got some sort of kink for my boobs, Sammy?”_ _

__Sam choked on the bite of muffin he had just put in his mouth. They were sitting at a little diner in Somewhereville, Nevada. It was too hot for coffee but Dean was sipping on some anyway. Sam had ordered a water and a muffin, which he currently seemed to be choking on. Dean helpfully leaned across and slapped him heartily on the back, grinning in the direction of the waitress who was watching them._ _

__“You okay, there?”_ _

__Sam nodded and took a big drink of water. He cleared his throat a few times and then rasped out, “What the hell, Dean? What kind of question is that to ask someone?”_ _

__Dean calmly sipped his coffee. “Just curious. You seem to have a thing for my nipples, is all.”_ _

__Sam glanced around, just to check that no one was in earshot. The diner was fairly empty and no one was near them. Still he leaned forward to practically whisper, “Can we talk about this in the car, Dean?”_ _

__“Sure Sammy.” Dean gestured to the muffin. “You gonna eat that?”_ _

__After shooting him a suspicious look Sam practically crammed the muffin into his mouth. Dean hid a grin and waved to the waitress to get the check. Ten minutes later they were on the road._ _

__“So, about your love for my nipples, Sammy…,” Dean started off._ _

__“Oh God,” Sam sank down in his seat. “Look, Dean, I do _not _have a, a _kink _or whatever for your nipples, all right? I just….” And Sam trailed off._____ _

______“Yeah?” Dean tried to be all nonchalant but he really did want to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______“”I don’t know! I like them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam shot him a look. “What do you mean, why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I get why you’d like them so much if I was, you know, a chick. Nipples, boobs, that sort of thing. But I’m a guy here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do know that,” came the snaky reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean continued. “So I’m wondering why you always have to latch on.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly Sam turned serious. “I thought you liked it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do,” Dean reassured him. “It feels great.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then what’s the problem?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just want to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I have no answers for you. I don’t know.” Sam crossed his arms and glared at him. “But apparently I should stop cause you seem to have a problem with it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t have a problem with it, Sammy. I just want to know why you always have to suck my nipples.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And I just told you, I don’t know!” Sam shouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence descended, broken only by the muted wailings of Led Zeppelin from the tape player._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No idea?” Dean finally asked. “Not even a guess?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam stayed silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you think it’s because Mom never got to wean you?” Dean suddenly asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?!” Sam shouted, turning to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, you were only 6 months old, you know. Mom never got to wean you off the breast milk. Not like Dad could nurse you so he put you on a bottle. We weaned you off that but it’s not the same thing. So maybe you’re just---”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you insane?!” Sam shouted. “You’re seriously asking me if I like sucking my brother’s nipples because I was never weaned off breast milk?! You think when I do that I’m trying to, what? Nurse on you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean couldn’t help but notice that Sam’s face was turning an amazingly attractive color red but he also noticed the clenched fists and so he didn’t say that. He just drove._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are crazy. Now drop this. Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean nodded. “Whatever you say, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That night, when Sam and Dean had sex, Sam did not go anywhere near Dean’s nipples. In fact, he pretty much stopped doing anything to them altogether. At first Dean was relieved. Okay, he missed the sensations but he was much more concerned with getting blown or getting to fuck Sam. Having his nipples sucked? Not as important. But after some time passed he kind of missed it. He thought about asking Sam to do it again but figured it might trigger an argument. So he said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______They kept hunting and Sam kept trying to break Dean’s deal. And Sam and Dean kept having amazing, mind-blowing sex. But now, something felt different But Dean still couldn’t bring himself to ask Sam to do it again so one night, he pushed Sam down on the bed and attacked his chest. He kissed and licked, laved and loved at Sammy’s nipples._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, Dean, what are you doing?” came the question from above his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What does it look like, genius?” Dean broke off long enough to say and then went back to his activities._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It looks like--” was as far as he got because Dean pulled off and moved his mouth down and took Sam’s cock into his mouth, muttering ’shut up, Sam’ as he did so. After Sam’s spectacular orgasm, and Dean sliding himself inside and riding Sam like a cowboy they collapsed on the bed, too tired to talk._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next three times they had sex Dean started it off by sucking on Sam’s nipples. But Sam didn’t seem to be taking the hint. He was still leaving Dean’s tits strictly alone. Dean tried redirecting Sam’s head when Sam was going down on him a couple of times but he ended up pulling Sam up too far and getting a hot, wet kiss the first time. The second time Sam just batted his hands away and kept giving him that blowjob._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean didn’t really understand it himself. He didn’t have a kink for getting his nipples sucked. So why was he going crazy like this? Why did he dream of Sammy latching back on and having his way with them? And why wasn’t Sammy doing just that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally Dean couldn’t take it anymore. “You ever gonna suck my nipples again?” he asked Sam as they walked into an Illinois library to look up some info on their latest case._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean!” Sam shouted in surprise. Almost immediately a librarian came over and told them they had to be quiet or leave. Sam shot murderous looks at his brother while Dean grinned in that way of his._ _ _ _ _ _

______They broke up the research, Sam taking the computer stuff--he was much better at it and more likely not to get distracted by porn sites--while Dean searched old and smelly paper archives. When they found the info they needed they headed out. Sam made sure to thank the librarian for her help and winced when she just frowned at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Relax,” Dean said as he climbed behind the wheel. “You’re not gonna end up on the ‘Librarians most wanted’ list.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam shot him another look. “What the hell was that about, huh, Dean? Asking me about nipples again?! And why the hell couldn’t it wait until we were, I don’t know, not in a public place!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean tried hard not to grin. Truth was he loved it when Sam got worked up like this. He just looked so hot._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t your panties in a twist, honey.” He blew a kiss Sam’s way. “I was just curious is all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam sat, silent, in the passenger seat for a long moment. As they pulled up to the motel his face turned thoughtful. He got out of the car without a word and marched straight into their room. Dean sighed. Great, now he had to go in there and fix pissy Sam. He squared his shoulders and entered the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was instantly grabbed and thrown against the wall. Hunter’s instincts clicked in for a minute then it registered that this was Sam and he relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want to know, huh, Dean? I stopped sucking your nipples cause you seemed to have such a huge goddamn problem with it. Like it was too kinky for you or something.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dude, banging my brother,” Dean breathed out as Sam licked his neck. “Too kinky does not apply.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, it does,” Sam started to argue then just gave up entirely and kissed Dean. The kiss turned competitive and Dean began to push Sam back towards the bed. But right before they collapsed on top of it Sam twisted so that he would be on top._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sneaky bastard.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Learned from the best,” Sam growled as he pawed at Dean’s jacket and shirt to get them off. Dean helped shrug out of them but when he got down to his t-shirt Sam just lifted it up, not taking it off him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean was about to protest when…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holy fucking shit!” Dean yelled out as Sam’s mouth covered one of his nipples. His cock got instantly hard and his hips bucked involuntarily up. “Sammy--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam was having none of it. He pulled off and looked Dean in the eye. “You want this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean paused for half a beat then spoke the truth. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then shut up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“OK.” Sam went back to work. As Sam licked and kissed, laved and suckled, Dean’s hands found their way into his long brunet hair. Fingers slid through silky strands as little moans and gasps issued from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam, Sam, Sammy,” he murmured over and over. When the feeling was starting to get to be too much Sam seemed to instinctively know and would pull off. Sometimes he would switch nipples, seemingly at random._ _ _ _ _ _

______After over half an hour of nipple play Dean tugged on Sam’s hair. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he coaxed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean kissed him softly on the mouth. “I don’t know why you do that but I love it. I love it when you suck my nipples, Sammy. Maybe one day you can get me off just doing that. But right now,” he flipped them over so that he was back on top, “I want to fuck you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam, still fully clothed, arched his body against Dean’s. His hard on could be clearly seen through the denim of his jeans. “Oh yes,” he gasped out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Take your clothes off, baby.” Dean pulled back and tugged his shirt off then began wriggling out of his jeans. Sam was tearing his clothes off so fast Dean figured they’d find a hole or two in them later. The garments were tossed to the floor as quickly as possible and then two naked bodies clashed together._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jesus, Dean!” Sam yelped as Dean’s erection met his._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Careful Sam, you’ll give me a swelled head.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think it already is,” Sam laughed and reached down to give Dean’s cock a tug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck! Stop that or I won’t be able to!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can’t have that,” Sam winked up at this big brother and took his hand away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean leant down and kissed him hard on the lips then muttered, “shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I left the lube in my bag.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both turned their heads, looking at the door. “The trunk?” Sam asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, dammit!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hurry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean was torn but he wasn’t about to try fucking Sam without it. He got up and staggered off the bed, grabbed his jeans and yanked them on--not bothering with underwear. He didn’t even put shoes on, just ran to the door and threw it open. It slammed shut behind him. He found his bag and ran back to the motel room, nearly hitting the door in his speedy attempt to get back in to Sam._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once back inside he stopped at the sight on the bed before him. Sam was splayed out, one hand lazily playing with his cock, the other flicking over his taut nipple. Dean’s mouth fell open and simultaneously seemed to fill with drool at the sexy image before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You going to make me take care of this myself?” Sam purred._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean licked his lips and used one hand to rummage through the bag. He never took his eyes off the figure in front of him, pawing through things. At last his hand closed over the tube. He drew it out then dropped the bag on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was the work of a second to cross the room and climb back onto the bed. He straddled Sam’s hips and bent his head down low. When their mouths were almost touching he said, “you are sexy as hell, Sammy.” He lowered his mouth a half inch closer and extended his tongue, licking at Sam’s lips. It started to turn into a serious kiss but Dean didn’t want to get sidetracked. He pulled back, smiling at Sam’s disappointed sound, and opened the lube._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam wiggled and squirmed through the prep, kissing and licking any part of Dean that happened to be in reach. At last Dean figured that Sam was ready. He positioned himself and pressed just the tip of his cock in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam started speaking very loudly--in Latin. Dean, who was no Latin scholar like Sam but knew the language well enough, chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No matter how you swear at me or in what language Sammy--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______But Sam stopped swearing and, with an evil glimmer in his eye, leaned his head up and latched onto Dean’s left nipple._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s whole body jerked and he sank halfway down into Sam. He glared down at his brother. “You don’t play fair.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam let go of the perky flesh to say, “Don’t they say that all’s fair in love and war?” Then he grinned and latched back on, taking the taut aureole all the way into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______With another jerk Dean ended up most of the way in Sam’s body. Giving up, he carefully maneuvered until he was fully in Sam. Realized that their position could not be comfortable he put his hands on the side of Sam’s face and tugged. Sam resisted at first and then pulled off, looking up at Dean with sadness._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If this is you freaking out again….”, he trailed off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Dean was emphatic. “Just thought there might be an easier way.” Being careful and guiding his brother Dean maneuvered them so that he was flat on his back, Sammy astride him, cock still in place. “There. Now you won’t hurt your neck, sweetheart.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam’s whole face gentled and a smile crossed his lips fleetingly. He bent low and nuzzled Dean’s neck. “You take such good care of me, big brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean couldn’t help the pulse of his cock as his lover’s mouth moved lower and latched back onto his nipple. “All part of the service,” Dean gasped out, one hand going into Sammy’s messy mop, the other slipped down to caress his cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______They moved at a matching speed for a time, Sam’s sucking and Dean’s stroking timed with the thrust of Dean’s hips into Sam. But eventually Dean couldn’t take it anymore and he began to speed up. As Sam responded to the thrusts his mouth kept getting jerked away from Dean’s chest and eventually he had to give each nipple a little kiss goodbye. He sat up fully and bounced on Dean’s dick, eyes dilated with bliss._ _ _ _ _ _

______It didn’t take long for their orgasms to build and need release. Sam’s hands touched where they could as Dean’s jerked Sam’s cock to the rhythm that he was pounding his ass with._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sammy….gonna….”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do it, Dean,” Sam gasped out, pushing sweaty hair off his forehead. “Come for me. Come in me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With one last thrust upwards Dean did just that. Sam threw his head back, throat working but no sound coming out as his cock erupted as well. The splatters landed all over Dean’s chest and around him on the bed. Finally Sam collapsed down onto Dean, squishing them together._ _ _ _ _ _

______They lay still, breathing hard in the silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few moments, Dean spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmmm?” Sam sounded half asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean smiled. “I still don’t know why you like it so much but you can suck my nipples anytime!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam murmured in reply and was about to drift off to sleep when he muttered, “Jerk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bitch,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. As Sam’s breathing gentled out he stroked the sweaty hair away from Sam’s face and whispered again. “I love you, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
